Underneath the stars
by johnliz4ever
Summary: Set 15 years after 'My All'. It's been 15 years since they left Atlantis but something is about to call them back. Crossover with SG1. A big amount of JohnElizabeth, some ElizabethJack, TeylaAiden


Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis or SG1

Note: Sequel to My All that takes place 15 years in the future.

**

* * *

Colorado **

Elizabeth Weir stood in the hallway getting more and more agitated as she shouted up the stairs.

"Jonathan Sheppard, if you don't get your butt down here right now they're leaving without you"

A teenager, about 15 years old, with jet black, dishevelled hair and a very amused expression on his face, walked down the stairs, a rucksack in his hand.

"Chill Mum, I'm here"

Elizabeth gave him a mock glare.

"Chill? I can I chill, you drive me crazy"

Jonathan smirked, definitely a smirk he got from his father as he dumped his rucksack on the floor in front of Jack and Aiden. He then walked over to Elizabeth and gave her a hug.

Most teenage boys, and teenagers in general, found it embarrassing hugging their mothers, especially with people watching them, but for as long as Jonathan could remember, his mother has done everything for him, that was something that could never be taken away.

Elizabeth pulled away from her son, brushed away his messy hair away and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"Be good"

Jonathan smirked and picked up his rucksack. Aiden rested a hand on his 'nephew's' shoulder and smiled

"He will be"

Elizabeth smirked

"I was actually talking to all three of you"

Jack shook his head and turned to the door

"Funny"

The four of the stepped out of the house and onto the driveway, where Jack loaded Jonathan's bag into the back of the Jeep. He then walked back over to Elizabeth and sighed

"Are you sure you don't want to come?"

Elizabeth nodded and smiled

"Thanks for the invitation but fishing isn't really my thing, plus this is suppose to be male bonding time"

Jack nodded and kissed her on the cheek, Aiden and Jonathan quickly following his action.

"You have my number?"

Jack nodded and stepped into the Jeep, followed by the two younger men, before leaning out of the window.

"Relax, he'll be fine. I'll take good care of your boy"

Elizabeth nodded slowly before remembering something.

"No giving him alcohol of any kind. It doesn't matter how much begs or cries."

Jack and Aiden both smirked as they heard Jonathan groaning behind them.

"Sure thing"

Jack gave Elizabeth a quick smile before starting up the jeep and heading out of the driveway, leaving Elizabeth to do the typical motherly thing of worrying.

-

**

* * *

Minnesota (Jack's Cabin) **

Aiden and Jonathan sat next to each other, basking in the hot sun while staring at the lifeless lake in front of them.

Typical Jack to bring them to a lake that doesn't see any life whatsoever.

Jonathan shifted uncomfortably in his chair before turning to Aiden.

"Aiden, can I ask you a question?"

Aiden turned to face him, he could hear the worry in his voice, he slowly nodded and watched Jonathan's face for signs of what he was going to ask.

"What was my Dad like?"

Aiden shut his eyes for a moment before opening them and looking back at Jonathan.

"He was a great guy"

They'd told him things about John before, but never really gone into major detail, Jonathan had never asked.

"He really loved your mum, and I know he would have loved you more than anything"

Jonathan nodded and looked over at the lake; Aiden could see the tears in his eyes.

"Mum doesn't really like to talk about him. I think it still hurts."

Aiden could hear his voice cracking; he knew how much Jonathan hated to see his mother hurt and had a feeling this was more about her than John.

"You're right it does"

Aiden sat looking at his best friend's son for a moment

"You look just like him"

Jonathan smiled sadly.

"I know I can be a bit of a screw-up sometimes, but do you think he would have been proud of me?"

Aiden nodded straightaway

"Without a doubt. Jonathan, you don't screw up, sometimes you make bad decisions, your dad was the same and your mum is too."

Aiden thought for a moment before taking something white out of his back pocket and walking over to Jonathan, leaning down in front of him.

"I want to show you something"

He handed Jonathan the white object and he could see it was a picture. When he looked at it, he smiled weakly, his eyes filling with tears again.

"Nobody knows I have this, but I've always kept it with me. This picture was taken about 16 years ago."

The picture was of Aiden, Teyla and Rodney with John who had his arm around Elizabeth.

All five adults were smiling and, Jonathan suspected, drunk.

"It was one of the last pictures taken of your dad, and one of the rare ones with your mum. I want you to have it"

Jonathan looked at him quickly

"I can't…"

Aiden cut him off

"Yes you can. I don't need a picture to see your Dad, I have him in my memory. You don't have that luxury"

Jonathan nodded, looked at Aiden and smiled

"Thanks"

Aiden stood up and ruffled Jonathan's hair.

"Hey, watch the hair"

Aiden smiled and sat back down, Jonathan was definitely like his Dad.

**

* * *

Colorado (SGC) **

Elizabeth stepped into the SGC and was immediately surrounded by six or seven people all asking for something or informing her of something because Jack, in a moment of _define wisdom_ had decided to put her in charge while he was away.

Elizabeth was about halfway though dealing with the personal when she saw Rodney turn round the corner obviously looking for her. Elizabeth quickly signed something before walking down the corridor to meet Rodney.

"Rodney"

Rodney nodded

"Elizabeth. Did Jonathan get away okay today?"

Elizabeth nodded

"Yep"

The two walked into the lab and Elizabeth sat own on one of the chairs. Rodney sat opposite her.

"Are you okay? I know this week of every year is never easy for you"

Elizabeth sighed.

"That's why I send Jonathan away with Jack and Aiden every year."

This week was the anniversary of the week when John stepped though the Stargate and never came back. John's death had never stopped hurting. It still stung her heart now. Jonathan knew this and that was the reason he agreed to go away every year. He knew she needed time alone to deal with it and he wanted her to have that time.

Rodney leant across and held her hand.

"Hey, I'm here, if you need me"

Elizabeth nodded

"I know. I'll be fine"

She squeezed Rodney's hand and then let it go before leaving the lab.

"Talk to you later"

**

* * *

Elizabeth's office**

Elizabeth was sat in her office drinking a cup of strong coffee. It was the first quiet five minutes she'd had all day. SG3 had come back home after a ambush off world and the Tok'ra were getting more and more agitated about their crumbling alliance with the Jaffa.

Not to mention all the scientific briefings she was required to sit in on. All of that had given her one hell of a headache and now she was trying to work it off.

She leant back in her chair and gave a sigh of relief. Her eyes drifted across her desk to where a picture sat. It was a picture of her and John.

Elizabeth sighed and picked up the picture running her index finger against John's cheek.

**

* * *

Minnesota (Jack's Cabin) **

Jack sat next to Jonathan as the chair left the driveway and Aiden went out for more beers.

They sat side by side in silence for a moment before Jack spoke up.

"Sooo, how's school?"

Jonathan shrugged

"It's fine. Doing well in history and maths."

Jack smiled

"Never any doubt about that"

Jonathan nodded and then turned to Jack.

"I know."

Jack shrugged

"Know what?"

Jonathan sighed

"That you slept with my Mum. You don't have to hide it; I'm old enough to except it."

Jack sighed and stood up.

"Okay, I did. I won't lie to you. But it was years ago and we were drunk"

Jonathan sighed

"She was upset about Dad?"

Jack nodded and turned to face him

"You know how she gets. She was upset about your Dad; I was upset about Carter being in that coma. It was just a momentary thing."

Jonathan sighed

"It's just…when you and Mum were…after you…"

Jack nodded; he knew the kid didn't want to say it.

"Well, she was happy. I've never seen her that happy"

Jack sighed; he knew what Jonathan was getting on to

"Me and your Mum would never work."

Jonathan shrugged

"Why?"

Jack sat down and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Because I'm too much like your Dad"

TBC…I don't know how long it will be until I can update this because I'm going away for a week on a geography field trip.


End file.
